1.14 Eisbär/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Einblende auf Michaels offenes linkes Auge. Er steht im Dschungel und sieht sich suchend um. Michael: Walt! [Er macht ein paar Schritte und sieht weiter um sich] Walt! [Keine Antwort] Walt! Charlie: [Kommt auf ihn zu] Hey, Michael, hast du Claires Kram gesehen? Michael: Hast du meinen Sohn gesehen? Charlie: Hast du ihren Kram gesehen? Michael: Claires? Charlie: Ihr Gepäck. Niemand hat es zurückgebracht. Keiner weiß, wo es geblieben ist. Michael: Äh, ich hab keine Ahnung, Mann. [Schüttelt seinen Kopf] Ich suche nach Walt. Charlie: Ach so, verstehe. Entschuldige, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen. Charlie geht an Michael vorbei zu den Höhlen hinüber. Michael geht weiter den Trampelpfad hinunter auf Jack zu. Michael: Hey, Jack, hast du Walt irgendwo gesehen? Jack: Nein, er war bei den Höhlen. Michael: Ja, er ist mit dem Hund los. Ich hab ihm gesagt, er soll nicht so weit weg. [Michael wendet sich wieder zum Gehen, bleibt noch einmal kurz stehen und wirft Jack einen Blick zu] Du hast auf deinen Alten gehört, als du zehn warst, oder? Jack: Oh, ja… Ja, das hab ich. Vielleicht sogar zu sehr. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, Leute! Ich stell'n neues Turnier auf die Beine. Wir spielen um den letzten Deostift. Seid ihr heiß auf ne Runde Golf? Michael: Ich muss mein Kind suchen. [Er wendet sich wieder ab und ruft dann noch einmal zu Jack zurück] Hey, hey. Falls Walt auftaucht, sag ihm, dass er auf mich warten soll, und zwar genau hier. Jack: [Nickt] Mach ich. Michael verschwindet. Jack geht zu Hurley hinüber, während der Michael hinterher starrt. Michael: Walt! Hurley: Ich glaube, er hasst es. Michael: Walt! Jack: Was? Hurley: [Nachdenklich] Vater zu sein. Sie sehen beide nachdenklich zu Michael hinüber. Der geht raschen Schrittes weiter den Weg hinunter, schiebt ärgerlich Zweige und Büsche beiseite und ruft laut nach Walt. Jack: Ach nein, es ist einfach.. sehr viel Arbeit. Michael: Walt? Walt?! Damit wendet Jack sich ab und geht zurück in Richtung Höhle. Im Hintergrund brüllt Michael weiter. Hurley starrt ihm immer noch hinter her. Hurley: [Im Hintergrund, zu sich selbst] Nein, er hasst es. SCHNITT. Michael bahnt sich auf der Suche nach Walt seinen Weg durch den Dschungel. Michael: Walt! [Keine Antwort. Er sieht sich um, nach links, nach rechts, und geht dann weiter den Pfad hinunter] Walt! Wa-a-alt! Nichts und niemand ist zu sehen. Nur endloser dichter grüner Dschungel. Rückblick Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Das ist es. [Er steht in einem Babygeschäft vor einem Babybettchen und hat die Arme weit ausgebreitet, während er das Bettchen stolz und aufgeregt betrachtet] Das ist das Bettchen von meinem Baby. Susan Lloyd: Aha. [Sie lächelt und geht zu Michael hinüber, lehnt sich an das Bettchen] Wunderschön. [Sie wirft einen Blick auf das Preisschild] Das wird sicher toll unter einer Brücke aussehen. Das sind drei Monatsmieten. Michael: Was? Das sind doch keine - [Er wirft einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Preisschild und bemüht sich rasch um eine andere Taktik] Susan, willst du nicht das Beste für unser Kind? Susan Lloyd: Ich versteh ja, dass du aufgeregt bist, aber das können wir uns nicht leisten. Michael: Unser Baby in diesem Bettchen? Stell's dir vor. Das muss glücklich werden. Susan lacht. SCHNITT. Susan und Michael schlendern weiter durch den Laden. Michael: Ich hab mit Andy gesprochen. Er hätte ein bisschen Arbeit für mich. Susan Lloyd: Wieder Baustelle? Und deine Malerei? Michael: Nein, nein, ich geb sie ja nicht auf. Es ist nur ne kleine Pause bis du fertig bist. Du bestehst das Examen und wirst von einer schicken gutzahlenden Anwaltskanzlei genommen. Susan Lloyd: Du hast ja an alles gedacht. Michael: Ja, später fang ich wieder an zu malen. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du mich und Walt in einer Weise ernähren, an die wir uns gerne gewöhnen werden. Susan Lloyd: Walt, hm? Michael: Ich würde das gern machen, ihn nach meinem Vater nennen. Susan Lloyd: Walter… Walter Lloyd. Michael: Lloyd? Ach so, deswegen wolltest du mich nicht heiraten. Nicht weil heiraten so altmodisch ist, sondern weil du wolltest, dass er deinen Namen trägt. Susan Lloyd: Hey, willst du nun, dass er Walter heißt, oder was? Susan spaziert schmunzelnd weiter den Gang herunter. Michael sieht ihr nach. Inselabschnitt Irgendwo im Dschungel. Locke gibt Walt ein Messer, Walt nimmt es und zielt auf einen Baum. Locke beobachtet ihn und geht ein paar Schritte zurück. Ganz in der Nähe ist Vincent an einen Baum gebunden. Boone lehnt gegen einen anderen Baum und beobachtet die Szene. Walt zielt und wirft. Das Messer fliegt gegen den Baumstamm und prallt von ihm ab. Walt: Mann, ich kanns nicht. Locke: [Hebt das Messer auf] Du kannst es besser. Boone: Erwarte nicht zu viel von ihm. Locke: Siehst du diese Stelle, Walt? Du sollst darauf zielen. Genau hier. [Er tippt mit der Messerspitze auf besagte Stelle im Baum] Fixier die Stelle, okay? Du musst es sehen mit deinem geistigen Auge. [Er geht mit dem Messer zu Walt hinüber] Du weißt, was das ist, 'Das geistige Auge'? Walt: Ein Bild in deinem Kopf. Locke: Genau. Wirf noch mal, aber.. du musst es dir vorstellen. [Er gibt ihm das Messer] Stell es dir vor und dann wirfst du. Visualisiere den Flug. Locke: Stell es dir vor. Stell es dir vor. Walt konzentriert sich auf den Baum, Locke lässt das Messer los, Walt hebt es hoch und zielt. Vincent winselt leise. Walt wirft das Messer. Es bleibt fest im Knorren im Baum stecken. Boone steht im Hintergrund und starrt das Messer an. Boone: [Beeindruckt] Wow. Walt: [Aufgeregt] Ja! Locke: Ich wusste, dass du es kannst. Walt: [Aufgeregt] Es war seltsam. Ich habe es wirklich gesehen, in meinem Kopf drin, als wär's real. Locke: Wer sagt, dass es das nicht war? Locke hat das Messer aus dem Baum gezogen und hält es Walt wieder hin. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Hey! Sie fahren alle herum, sehen Michael, der aufgebracht auf sie zugestürmt kommt. Michael: Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? Gib das her. [Er nimmt Walt das Messer weg] Walt: Aber ich... Michael: Nimm Vincent und geh zurück zum Camp. Walt: Aber Mr. Locke hat mir - Michael: [Unterbricht ihn ungeduldig] Jetzt, kleiner Mann. Walt verstummt, wirft Michael noch einen mürrischen Blick zu, dreht sich um und geht zu Vincent. Der winselt leise. Walt macht ihn los, sieht noch einmal grimmig zu Michael hinüber und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zum Camp. Michael fährt zu Locke herum. Michael: Sie haben meinem Jungen ein Messer gegeben. Locke: Wenn Sie gesehen hätten, wie er.. Michael: [Laut] Erzählen Sie mir nicht, was ich hätte sehen sollen, Mann! Zuhause würde ich Ihnen die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen. Sie ermutigen ein Kind, sich von seinem Vater wegzuschleichen und geben ihm so ein Messer?! Locke: Walt kann damit umgehen. Michael: Hey, reden Sie nicht von ihm, als würden Sie ihn besser kennen als ich. Locke: Sie sollten sich etwas beruhigen. Michael hält das Messer dicht vor Lockes Gesicht. Michael: Wenn Sie uns weiter gegeneinander ausspielen, dann werde ich.. Plötzlich springt Boone auf Michael zu und haut ihn um. Michael lässt das Messer fallen. Boone schnappt es sich und hält es vor Michaels Gesicht. Boone: [Leise] Der Mann sagte, "Beruhige dich". Michael boxt Boone ins Gesicht. Boone lässt das Messer fallen, Michael rollt sich über Boone und hält ihn fest. Michael: Was bist du - sein Kampfhund? Locke: Aufhören, aufhören. Sie haben mit dem Messer rumgefuchtelt. Er wollte nur, dass Sie niemanden verletzen. [Michael wirft Locke einen finsteren Blick zu. Boone drückt eine Hand gegen seine Wange] Michael, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, eine Verbindung zu ihm zu knüpfen. Wissen Sie, warum er sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt? Ich behandele ihn wie einen Erwachsenen. Sie behandeln ihn wie ein Kind. Michael: Er ist zehn Jahre alt. Locke: Er hat mehr durchgemacht als die meisten Menschen in ihrem ganzen Leben. Sie haben es noch gar nicht bemerkt, aber.. er ist anders. Michael: Was haben Sie gesagt? Locke: Und wir sind nicht Zuhause, Michael. So lange wir hier sind, sollte er die Möglichkeit haben, seine Fähigkeiten zu entwickeln. Michael: Halten Sie sich von meinem Sohn fern… und von mir. Locke sieht Michael nur an und sagt nichts mehr. Rückblick Baby Walt spielt auf einer Decke am Boden. Michael sitzt vor ihm. Michael: Du nimmst ihn mir nicht weg. [Er sieht auf Walt hinunter. Susan steht mit einer kleinen Reisetasche in der Hand hinter ihm neben dem Wohnzimmertisch] Du nimmst mir nicht meinen Sohn weg. [Er dreht sich zu Susan um] Du kannst gehen, wenn du willst, aber Walt bleibt bei mir. Susan Lloyd: Ich versuche gerade, das zu besprechen. Michael: Nein, tust du nicht. Du redest davon, nach Amsterdam zu gehen… nur du und er. Besprechen kannst du das nicht nennen. Susan Lloyd: Es ist ein Angebot, und der Job ist nun mal da. Michael: Ich dachte, dass du glücklich bist. Der Job in der Klinik ist'n Volltreffer. Das hast du doch gesagt? Susan Lloyd: Das ist die Gelegenheit für mich. Internationales Recht wollte ich schon immer machen. Michael: Soll ich mich etwas noch darüber freuen? Über diese "tolle" Gelegenheit für dich? Susan Lloyd: Wir hatten.. schonmal über eine Auszeit gesprochen. Michael: [Verzweifelt] Hey, Baby, ich dachte, das war.. Wir haben über vieles geredet. Du wolltest sogar auf einem Boot leben. Susan Lloyd: Ich liebe dich noch. Das weißt du, aber -- Michael, wir haben in so kurzer Zeit so viel durchgemacht. Alles... Michael: Baby, wir haben Probleme. Aber das ist ganz normal. Du willst zur Partnerberatung, ja können wir machen. Lass uns gehen, okay. [Er wendet sich wieder dem kleinen Walt zu. Der strahlt ihn an. Michael sieht zurück zu Susan, bemerkt diesen traurigen Blick in ihren Augen] Oh Mann. Du hast schon zugesagt. Den Job. Susan Lloyd: [Nickt] Ja, hab ich. [Michael kann nichts mehr sagen] Du hast nicht gearbeitet, seit Monaten. Michael: Es wird nicht viel gebaut im Winter. Das hab ich dir erklärt. Susan Lloyd: Ich kann für ihn aufkommen. Er bekommt alles, was er benötigt. Michael: Nur nicht seinen Vater. [Verzweifelt] Er wird nicht mit dir gehen, Su.. Nein! Susan Lloyd: Willst du darüber wirklich mit mir streiten? Michael: Zum Teufel, ja. Es gibt Gesetze gegen so etwas. Susan Lloyd: Wir sind nicht verheiratet, Michael. Ich bin seine Mutter und ich bin durchgehend beschäftigt. Auf wessen Seite wird das Gericht wohl stehen? [Michael wird ganz still, dreht sich zu Walt um und betrachtet ihn tieftraurig] Das heißt doch nicht, Abschied für immer, Michael. Ich brauche.. nur ein bisschen Zeit. Der kleine Walt blickt fröhlich drein und hat keine Ahnung, was da vor sich geht. Inselabschnitt Es ist Nacht in den Höhlen. Walt schläft. Michael sitzt in seiner Nähe und betrachtet ihn im Schlaf. Sun kommt herbei und setzt sich neben Michael. Sun: : [Leise] Geht es dir gut? Er wirft ihr einen kurzen stillen Blick zu, dann sieht er wieder zu Walt hinüber. Michael: Ja mir geht's gut. Danke. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit ihm reden soll. Wie ich ihm klarmachen soll, verstehst du, dass ich auf seiner Seite stehe. [Er sieht sie an. Schweigt einen Moment] Locke hat gesagt, ich behandele ihn noch wie ein Kind. Ich habe seine ganze Kindheit versäumt. Es darf nicht sein. Sun: Was? Michael: Er darf hier nicht aufwachsen. Nicht an so einem Ort. SCHNITT. Sayid breitet die Landkarte auf dem Höhlenboden aus und zeigt Jack und Shannon, was er bisher herausgefunden hat. Sayid: Nachdem ich begriffen hatte, dass die Gleichungen Koordinaten darstellen-- [Er deutet auf die Notizen auf der Karte] -- Längen- und Breitengrade– hatte ich gedacht, dass Rousseau die Lage der Insel beschreiben wollte. Aber es ergab keinen Sinn. Ihre Angaben waren unvollständig. Shannon: Aber wir entdeckten das Fischlied. Sayid: [Tauscht einen Blick mit ihr und nickt] Mhm. Jack: Was für ein Lied? Shannon und Sayid tauschen wieder einen Blick. Dann fährt Sayid fort. Sayid: Aber als ich die Seiten so hinlegte... [Er nimmt eine zweite Karte und legt sie über die andere, so dass die auf beiden Karten eingezeichneten Dreiecke exakt übereinander liegen]...bemerkte ich, dass es nicht um die Lage der Insel ging. [Er nimmt eine dritte Karte zur Hand und legt auch die abgestimmt auf das Dreieck über die beiden anderen Karten] Sondern um einen Ort AUF der Insel. Genauer gesagt, um diesen hier. [Er zeigt auf eine Stelle der Karte] Jack: Und wo sind wir auf dieser Karte zu finden? Sayid: Die Karten haben keine Gradeinteilung, also weiß ich es nicht. Jack: Sind wir denn sicher, ob es wirklich eine Karte der Insel ist? Sayid: Ähm, nein, sind wir nicht, aber wenn da der Sender des Notsignals steht, dann ist da auch eine Energiequelle. Michael kommt an der Gruppe vorbei, hält inne, als er Sayid hört, kommt näher und beugt sich über die Karte. Michael: Wovon reden wir jetzt wieder? Suchen wir nach einer neuen Gelegenheit, um uns im Dschungel abschlachten zu lassen? [Keiner der anderen antwortet darauf. Michael fährt fort. Er klingt aufgebracht und ungeduldig] Leute, das kann nicht so weitergehen. Wir bauen Wasserfiltersysteme, spielen Golf. Wir machen es uns richtig gemütlich hier. Wir müssen von dieser Insel weg. Shannon: Glaubst du etwa, dass wir gern hier sind? Michael: Nein, aber ich glaube, keiner will so dringend weg von hier wie ich. Jack: Und, hast du irgendeinen Vorschlag? Michael: Ja. Wir bauen ein Floß. Sayid: Ein Floß, ja? Michael: Sei nicht so negativ, Mann. Was wir brauchen ist ein bisschen Optimismus. Irgend etwas müssen wir doch unternehmen. Denn machen wir uns nichts vor. Es wird niemand kommen. [Wieder versinken die anderen in Schweigen] Die Sitze aus dem Flugzeugwrack, sie schwimmen. Wir haben eine Axt, einen Urwald voll Holz, Bambus. Wir können es schaffen. Sayid: Die Chancen auf dem Meer zu überleben und auf eine Route der Schifffahrt zu treffen.. Shannon: Und ich werde leicht seekrank. Jack sagt gar nichts. Doch Michael hat auch so schon genug gehört. Michael: Wisst ihr was? [Er steht wieder auf] Toll. Bleibt hier. Werdet hier alt. Viel Glück. Aber ich versuche es. Mein Sohn und ich verschwinden. Gott schütze die, die uns helfen wollen. Damit macht er ärgerlich kehrt und lässt die kleine Gruppe hinter sich zurück. SCHNITT. Walt sitzt vor den Höhlen und sieht sich eines der spanischen Comicbücher an. „Green Lantern/Flash: Faster Friends #1“. Er ist ganz versunken in die Bilder und äußerst konzentriert. Betrachtet das lila Alien X und ein Raumschiff, dann auf der nächsten Seite einen großen weißen Eisbären. Es ist dieselbe Seite, die er sich schon mal in der zweiten Folge angesehen hatte. Walt versucht die fremden spanischen Worte laut zu lesen. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, Walt. [Er kommt auf Walt zu und bleibt vor ihm stehen] Hey, komm mit, ich brauch deine Hilfe. Walt: Ich kann grad nicht. Michael: Das ist ein spanisches Comicheft und du verstehst kein Spanisch. Walt: Ich mag die Bilder. Michael: Dir gefallen die Zeichnungen? Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Irgendwie schon. Michael: Als ich so alt war wie du, vielleicht etwas älter, da hab ich Comics nachgezeichnet. Hab viel über Perspektive gelernt, weißt du was das ist? Perspektive? Walt achtet nicht sonderlich auf Michael, sieht nur weiter auf sein Heft herunter. Michael gefällt das gar nicht. Er tritt vor und nimmt ihm das Heft weg. Walt: Hey! Michael: Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche. Walt: Warum muss ich denn mitkommen? Michael: Weil ich gesehen habe was passiert, wenn ich dich allein lasse. Unwillig rappelt Walt sich auf. Rückblick Eine Straße bei Nacht. Ein etwas jüngerer Michael steht an einer Telefonzelle und spricht etwas aufgeregt in den Hörer. Michael: Lass mich mit ihm reden. Susan Lloyd: [Im Telefon] Er ist noch nicht mal zwei. Er spricht nicht am Telefon. Michael: Dann, dann werde ich sprechen. Er soll nur meine Stimme hören. Ich vermisse ihn. Susan Lloyd: Ich weiß, ich ruf dich wieder an, okay? Ist'n schlechter Zeitpunkt. Brian Porter: [Im Hintergrund im Telefon] Schatz, wir müssen los. Susan Lloyd: [Flüstert] Psst, das ist Michael. Brian Porter: Schatz - Michael: Wer ist das? Susan Lloyd: Wir reden morgen, okay? Ich ruf dich von der Arbeit an. Michael: Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Susan Lloyd: [Gibt nach, seufzt] Michael, hör zu, ich hab einen neuen Freund. Michael: Was? Wen? Susan Lloyd: Das spielt doch keine Rolle. Michael: Wer ist es?! Susan Lloyd: Brian Porter. Michael: Der Kerl, der dich angestellt hat. Susan Lloyd: Es hat sich erst hier entwickelt. Michael: Als du gesagt hast, dass du Zeit zum Nachdenken brauchst hast du gelogen. Susan Lloyd: Nein, ich hab nachgedacht und festgestellt... Michael: Nein. Ich komme nach Amsterdam. Susan Lloyd: Michael, tu das nicht, es ist vorbei. Michael: [Laut] Ich komme nicht deinetwegen! Ich komme wegen Walt. Ich will meinen Sohn zurück! Wütend hängt er den Hörer auf, stürmt auf die Straße hinaus ohne auch nur einen Blick nach links oder rechts zu werfen. Ein Auto hupt. Und fährt Michael an. Bremsen quietschen, Michael wird heftig mitgerissen und rollt über den Asphalt. Simmen: [Im Hintergrund] Hast du das gesehen? Oh Gott, furchtbar! Den hat's voll erwischt! Wir müssen einen Krankenwagen rufen. Ich telefonier schon. Michael liegt blutüberströmt auf der regennassen Straße und bewegt sich nicht. Inselabschnitt Zurück zur Insel. Am Strand geht die Sonne auf. Charlie sitzt im Sand und geht ein paar Taschen durch. Kate kommt auf ihn zu. Kate: Charlie? Charlie: Hey. [Er kann nicht finden, was er sucht, und setzt sich frustriert zurück] Das sind Claires Sachen. Wer hat sie hier abgestellt? Kate: Ich war's. Wieso? Was machst du da? Charlie: [Murmelt] Ich kann es nicht finden. Wo ist es bloß? Kate: Was denn? Charlie: Claires Tagebuch. Es war in der Seitentasche. Ich weiß es, weil gesehen hab, wie sie's reingetan hat. [Er steht auf] Jemand hat es gestohlen. SCHNITT. Michael und Walt durchsuchen die an einer abgelegenen Stelle im Dschungel herumliegenden Wrackteile. Walt: Wonach suchen wir nochmal? Michael: Irgendein langes Stück Metall oder ein Plastikrohr. Irgendwas, das wie ein.. das wir als Rahmen nutzen können. Walt wirft ein Sitzkissen beiseite. Walt: Wofür brauchen wir einen Rahmen? Michael: Das wirst du schon sehen. [Auch er wirft ein Sitzkissen beiseite] Hey, sortier doch die Kissen, das Plastik und die Stoffe und leg alles auf verschiedene Haufen, dann haben wir nen Überblick. Walt: Willst du mich bestrafen? Michael: Mit mir zu arbeiten ist für dich ne Strafe? Nein, im Gegenteil, wir nehmen.. gerade unser Schicksal in die Hand. Walt: Kommt mir aber wie ne Strafe vor. SCHNITT. Kate und Charlie gehen auf Sawyers Zelt zu. Kate: Sawyer... hey, Sawyer. Sie bleiben vor dem Zelteingang stehen und warten, doch niemand antwortet. Nach einem kurzen stillen Moment wirft Charlie einen Blick in die Runde und greift nach der Türplane. Charlie: Ich könnte.. natürlich einfach reingehen und.. Sawyer: [Im Hintergrund] Sucht ihr nach Süßigkeiten? [Charlie schrickt zusammen. Er und Kate wenden sich um, erblicken Sawyer, der in der Nähe im Sand vor einem kleineren Zelt sitzt. Charlie wirft Kate einen Blick zu] Habt ihr irgendwas zu verkaufen? Charlie: Wo ist Claires Tagebuch? Jemand hat es aus ihrer Tasche genommen. Sawyer: [Grinst] Oh, ich verstehe. Wenn etwas verloren geht kommt nur einer in Frage, der es genommen haben könnte. Kate: Hast du das Tagebuch oder nicht? Sawyer: [Holt ein Büchlein hervor und zeigt es ihr] Meinst du etwa dieses? Charlie: [Aufgebracht]Gib es mir. Sawyer: Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee ist. Vielleicht findet Missy Claire es nicht so gut, wenn du es liest. [Er steht auf] Charlie: Ich wollte es nicht lesen. Sawyer: Bist du nicht neugierig, was sie über dich geschrieben hat? Charlie: Du Wichser. Hast du's gelesen? Sawyer: [Grinst] Gute Literatur ist hier schwer zu kriegen. Charlie: [Empört zu Kate] Er hat's gelesen. Kate: Gib es uns endlich. Sawyer schlägt das Tagebuch auf, beginnt gedehnt und spöttisch zu lesen. Sawyer: "Liebes Tagebuch, ich kriege langsam richtig Angst vor diesem Möchtegernpopstar.“ [Wieder versucht Charlie, ihm das Tagebuch wegzureißen, und wieder ist Sawyer gewarnt und zieht es weg] „Ich glaube er steigt mir nach." Kate: Sawyer -- Sawyer: [Ignoriert sie] "Tagebuch, dieser Wurzelzwerg will mich nicht in Ruhe lassen." Charlie schlägt ihm das Buch aus der Hand und setzt noch einen Schlag gegen Sawyers verletzten Oberarm drauf. Sawyer: Au! Charlie hebt das Tagebuch auf. Sawyer boxt ihm ins Gesicht. Charlie taumelt zurück, rappelt sich wieder auf und betastet seine aufgesprungene Lippe. Charlie: [Spottet] Du schlägst wie ne Schwuchtel. Sawyer: Ach ja? Charlie wendet sich ab. Sawyer will ihm nach, doch Kate hält ihn auf. Kate: Okay, das reicht. [Sawyer starrt sie an. Sie erwidert seinen Blick fragend] Du hast es nicht gelesen, oder? Sawyer: Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit dafür. Kate nickt knapp, dann wendet sie sich ab und geht hinter Charlie her. Sawyer sieht ihnen nach. SCHNITT. Michael und Walt sind im Dschungel immer noch mit dem Sortieren der Wrackteile beschäftigt. Walt sitzt etwas abseits, genervt und lustlos, hört plötzlich Stimmen näherkommmen. Und dann sieht er Locrke und Boone auf ihrem Weg zurück zur Höhle. Boone: [Im Hintergrund] Na, was soll's. Kann nicht immer klappen. War trotzdem cool. Walt: Ähm, ich geh'n bisschen Wasser holen. [Er steht auf und macht sich auf den Weg. Michael sieht kaum von seiner Arbeit auf] Michael: Ja, ist gut. Bringst du mir welches mit? [Walt antwortet nicht] Bitte? [Walt ignoriert ihn und geht weiter, verschwindet im Gebüsch] Bitte… und danke. Daran müssen wir arbeiten. SCHNITT. Locke und Boone erreichen die Höhlen. Boone nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Shannon kommt zu ihm hinüber. Shannon: Boone. [Locke geht an ihnen vorbei] Hi. Wann gedenkt ihr eigentlich mal wieder was zum Essen mitzubringen? [Boone antwortet nicht, beschäftigt sich eingehend mit seinem eigenen Kram] Das war ne ernste Frage. Boone: Aha. Shannon: Was ist nur mit dir los, Boone? Du bist so merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Boone: Shannon, du liebäugelst mit Bulimie schon seit der High-School. [Zuckt mit den Schultern] Ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen, ein paar Pfund zu verlieren. Shannon: Da du anscheinend'n schlechter Jäger bist, solltest du vielleicht Michael helfen. Er baut gerade ein Floß. [Boone sieht sie an] Ich hab sogar daran gedacht, selber zu helfen, damit wir endlich hier wegkommen. Willst du mir nicht helfen. Boone: Nein danke. Damit geht er an ihr vorbei und lässt sie stehen. Sie sieht ihm fassungslos hinterher. SCHNITT. Locke sitzt am Feuer, seinen silbernen Koffer geöffnet vor sich auf dem Boden, in der Hand einen silbernen Stift. Walt kommt auf ihn zu. Locke sieht nicht auf, obwohl er es bemerkt. Locke: Dein Vater will nicht, dass wir Zeit miteinander verbringen. Walt: Er ist doch nicht mein Boss. Locke: Aber er ist dein Vater. Er sorgt für dich und du solltest ihn respektieren. Ich mein's ernst, Walt. Du darfst nicht mehr zu mir kommen. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Verdammt! [Walt zuckt zusammen, als er Michael am Höhleneingang stehen sieht] Was ist nur los mit Ihnen? Jack, der in der Nähe sitzt, dreht sich herum. Locke steht auf. Locke: Ich wollte nur nachsehen.. Michael: Sie sollten sich von meinem Sohn fernhalten. Walt: Er war's nicht. Ich wollte mir nur.. Michael: Walt, halt dich bitte da raus. Locke: [Ruhig] Ich wollte ihm nur diesen Stift geben. Für Sie, dachte Sie könnten ihn brauchen. [Locke streckt seine Hand mit dem Stift darin aus. Michael wirft einen skeptischen Blick darauf] Verstehen Sie es als.. als Friedensangebot. Michael: [Leise] Wenn ich Sie noch mal mit meinem Sohn erwische, dann töte ich Sie. Selbst wenn Michael ganz leise gesprochen hat, konnte Walt es hören. Michael wendet sich mit finsterem Blick von Locke ab und sieht auf Walt hinunter. Locke nickt, nimmt seinen silbernen Koffer und geht. Michael sieht ihm angespannt nach. Shannon steht in der Nähe und beobachtet die Szene. Auch Jack sieht beunruhigt hinüber. Walt: [Laut] Du Idiot. Michael: [Starrt ihn an] Was hast du zu mir gesagt? Walt: Mr. Locke hat nichts falsch gemacht. Er ist mein Freund. Michael: Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich kümmere mich um dich. Walt: Ich bin dir doch egal. Du hast dich nie um mich gekümmert. Michael: Was? Walt: Du bist erst aufgetaucht, als Mom tot war. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Nirgendwo. Michael: Hör zu Walt, es ist-es ist kompliziert. Walt: Das ist mir egal. Du bist nicht mein Vater. Michael: Du willst mich hassen? Du bestrafst mich für etwas, das ich nicht ändern kann. Gut! [Er packt das Comicheft, reißt es aus seiner Tasche und hält es Walt wütend vor die Nase] Aber du wirst gehorchen. Verstanden?! [Er wirft das Comicheft ins Feuer. Walt fährt herum und starrt das Heft an, das augenblicklich in Flammen aufgeht. Das letzte, was er sieht, ist die Seite mit dem grimmigen Eisbären] Und jetzt gehst du da rüber... [Walt starrt wieder Michael an]... und bleibst dort. [Walt rührt sich nicht von der Stelle] Und zwar sofort! Nach einem letzten bitterbösen Blick wendet Walt sich um und geht. Boone, der mit Vincent in der Nähe steht, geht weg, als Walt auf ihn zukommen, und lässt ihn und Vincent allein. Michael steht neben dem Feuer und starrt auf das brennende Comicheft herunter. Rückblick SCHNITT. Ein Rehabilitationszentrum. Michael sitzt in einem Rollstuhl und zeichnet ein Bild von einem Mann mit eingegipstem Bein. Eine Schwester kommt zu ihm hinüber und wirft einen Blick über Michaels Schulter auf die Zeichnung. Schwester: Oh, das sieht toll aus. Michael: Oh danke. Für meinen Sohn. Er wird zwei nächste Woche. Schwester: Ja? Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie ein Kind haben. Michael: Ja. Ja, er lebt in Amsterdam mit seiner Mutter. Schwester: Haben Sie ihn schon besucht? Michael: Nein. Nein, noch nicht. Ich hatte einen kleinen.. Konflikt mit nem Auto. Ich weiß nie, was ich schreiben soll. Schwester: Wie wär's mit nem Witz? Michael: Ich weiß nicht, was für'n Witz? Schwester: Wie wär's mit: "Was ist ganzflächig schwarz, weiß und rot?" Michael: Ich weiß schon.. eine Zeitung. Schwester: Ein Pinguin mit einem Sonnenbrand. Michael: [Schmunzelt] Das ist echt'n dummer Witz. Schwester: Vertrauen Sie ner Mutter von vieren. Er wird sich schon amüsieren. Damit geht die Schwester weiter. Michael wendet sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu. Susan Lloyd: [Im Hintergrund] Hallo Michael. Michael: [Zutiefst überrascht] Susan… Susan Lloyd: Ich hab Andy angerufen. Nach zwei Monaten ohne ein Lebenszeichen. Er hat mir von deinem Unfall erzählt. Warum hast du nicht angerufen? Michael: Tja, wenn.. ich an unsere letzte Unterhaltung denke.. Susan Lloyd: Ich, ähm.. Das tut mir unendlich Leid. Michael: Hast du Walt mitgebracht? Susan Lloyd: Nein, nein, er ist Zuhause. Michael: Zuhause. Mit Brian? [Susan sagt nichts, nickt nur ein wenig] Wieso bist du überhaupt hier? Susan Lloyd: Ich wollte dich sehen. Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Ich seh ziemlich gut aus, oder? SCHNITT. Susan schiebt Michael in seinem Rollstuhl den Flur hinunter. Michaels rechtes Bein ist noch immer eingegipst, der linke Arm in einer Schlinge. Susan Lloyd: So schlimm auch wieder nicht. Die Schwestern erwarten, dass du dich vollständig erholst. Michael: Ja, nach einem Jahr Krankengymnastik. Ein Jahr! Susan Lloyd: Ich werde für deine Kosten aufkommen. Michael: Was? Susan Lloyd: Ich habe schon mit der Abrechnungsstelle des Krankenhauses gesprochen. Deine Rechnungen gehen an mich. Michael: Warum tust du das? Susan Lloyd: [Zögert kurz] Brian und ich werden heiraten. Michael: [Erstarrt] Wie schön für… Susan Lloyd: Nein, du musst nichts sagen. Hör mir zu. Wir ziehen Ende diesen Monats nach Italien. Brian übernimmt die Zweigstelle in Rom. Michael: Unser Brian hat ja nen richtigen Lauf. Susan Lloyd: Und er möchte Walt adoptieren. [Michael hält den Rollstuhl an. Susan geht um ihn herum und sieht ihn an] Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich sein muss. Aber denk darüber nach. Michael: Das machst nur Spaß, richtig? Susan Lloyd: Bedenke, was das Beste für Walt ist. Du kannst natürlich Kontakt behalten, aber sei ehrlich mit dir: Wieso tust du das? Tust du es für Walt, oder tust du es für dich? Michael starrt Susan nur an. Inselabschnitt Michael sitzt in den Höhlen nahe der Quelle und sieht auf ein Buch in seinen Händen herunter. Hurley kommt zu ihm hinüber. Hurley: Hey, Alter, Walt ist weg. Michael: Was? Hurley: Er hat den Hund genommen und ist weg. Michael denkt einen Moment nach, dann klappt er das Buch zu. Michael: Ich weiß, wo er ist. Er springt auf und stürmt los. SCHNITT. Locke und Boone sind im Dschungel. Locke wetzt gerade sein Messer, als Michael wütend angestürmt kommt. Michael: Locke! Wo zum Teufel ist er? Locke: Was? Michael: Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Ihre Spielchen, Mann. Wo ist Walt? Locke: Walt ist nicht hier, wirklich. Michael: Lügen Sie mich nicht an. Boone: Hey Mann, er ist nicht hier. Sieh dich um. Michael: Ich rede nicht mit dir. Locke: Heute Morgen habe ich ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr zu mir kommen darf. Ich respektiere Ihre Wünsche. Michael: Also schön, wenn er nicht.. Er verstummt erstarrt, sieht zurück in Richtung der Höhlen, dann wieder zu Locke, sichtlich beunruhigt. Und hilflos. Locke beobachtet Michael aufmerksam, steht langsam auf und steckt sein Messer ein. Locke: Wir müssen Ihren Jungen finden. SCHNITT. Charlie und Kate kehren zur Höhle zurück. Zwischen sich tragen sie Claires Taschen. Charlie: Danke. Du hättest mir nicht helfen müssen. Ich wär auch allein zurecht gekommen. [Er lässt die Tasche auf den Boden fallen und setzt sich hin] Ich kenn mich aus mit männlichen Ritualen. Kate: [Setzt sich neben ihn] Ich dachte, du brauchst etwas Gesellschaft. Bist du okay? Charlie: Ja. Es ist seltsam. Ich kannte sie kaum – ich kenne sie kaum. Claire. Seit mehr als einer Woche ist sie weg und.. und seit dieser Zeit fühlt es sich so an, als.. würde etwas in mir.. zerbröckeln, oder so. Kate: Ich finde es gut, dass du dich um ihre Sachen kümmerst. Bis sie wieder da ist. Charlie: [Nickt] Ja. Kate steht auf, klopft Charlie sanft auf das Bein und lässt ihn mit Claires Taschen allein. Charlie wirft einen Blick auf die Taschen. Er streckt die Hand aus und zieht das Tagebuch aus der Seitentasche, wirft einen raschen vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde und schlägt es auf, um es gleich darauf hastig wieder zuzuklappen. Er stützt sein Kinn in seine Hand und blickt einen Moment demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Doch der Gedanke an das Tagebuch und seinen möglichen aufschlussreichen Inhalt lässt ihn nicht los. Wieder blättert er es durch, ganz kurz nur, und klappt es wieder zu. Hin und her geht es so, ehe er sich endlich durchringt und anfängt zu lesen, es hastig wieder zuschlägt und es am Ende fest entschlossen tief zurück in Claires Tasche stopft und eilig das Weite such. SCHNITT. Walt und Vincent gehen durch den Dschungel. Walt hält Vincent fest an der Leine. Plötzlich bleibt Vincent stehen. Walt: Komm, Vincent. [Vincent winselt. Walt zieht ihn weiter. Plötzlich fängt Vincent an zu knurren, starrt zu einer Seite und bellt. Walt versucht herauszufinden, was Vincent da zwischen den Bäumen entdeckt zu haben schient, doch ihm fällt nichts auf. Vincent bellt weiter, richtet sich auf und zerrt an der Leine, so dass Walt ihn kaum noch bändigen kann] Vincent, hör auf damit! [Doch Vincent bellt und zerrt weiter] Hör auf damit! Vincent, was ist los? [Vincent zerrt so heftig, dass er sich von der Leine befreien kann. Er rast los in die Büsche] Vincent! [Er lässt die Leine fallen und läuft ihm hinterher] Vincent! Vincent! Rückblick SCHNITT. Walts Zuhause in Australien. Walt sitzt über seinen Hausaufgaben auf dem Fußboden im Wohnzimmer und starrt Vincent an. Susan: [Im Hintergrund] Du hättest hören müssen, wie er versucht hat, sich herauszuwinden. Nur nicht den Fall behandeln. Er hat behauptet, der Fall gehöre nicht in sein Aufgabengebiet. Brian Porter: [Im Hintergrund] Du machst Witze. Susan: [Im Hintergrund] Leider nicht. Dieselbe Leier zum dritten Mal hintereinander. Barkley meinte, es wäre ne Einwanderungssache. Brian Porter: [Im Hintergrund] Barkley. N echter Klassiker. Brian gießt Susan einen Drink ein. Susan: [Spöttisch] Er denkt, weil ich noch in australischem Recht bin, kann er's ja mal versuchen. [Sie sieht sich nach Walt um und bemerkt, daß er Vincent anstarrt] Hey ... hallo. [Walt sieht zu ihr auf] Mach weiter. Walt: Ich brauche Hilfe. Brian Porter: Er braucht Hilfe. Susan: [zu Walt´] Ich bin Anwältin, ich weiß, wenn sich einer drücken will. Walt: Wen interessieren australische Vögel? Wir sind in Australien. Susan fällt plötzlich etwas in sich zusammen, ihr ist schwindelig, und sie stützt sich auf dem Tisch ab. Brian wirft ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Brian Porter: Alles in Ordnung? Susan: Ich glaub, ich krieg.. ne Grippe. Walt: Sollten wir nicht lieber die Vögel Ägyptens durchnehmen, oder so? Brian Porter: [Zu Susan] Du hast zu wenig Schlaf. Nimm dir doch'n Tag frei. Er führt sie zu einem Sessel, damit sie sich hinsetzt. Walt: Ich habe den Bronzekuckuck gewählt. Er ist lustig. Wollt ihr ihn mal sehen? Susan: Was ist mit Barkley? Walt: Ich meine nicht sein Aussehen.. sondern sein Name. Susan: Einmal ausschlafen… ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie das geht. Walt: Hey, Brian, guck mal. [Niemand nimmt Notiz von Walt] Guck mal. [Walt sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Brian und Susan sind zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst und ihrer Unterhaltung, um sich auch nur einmal zu ihm umzusehen] Du guckst gar nicht. [Er behält sie fest im Auge. Sie reagieren nicht] Du guckst ja gar nicht. Plötzlich klingt das Flattern von Flügeln auf, und gleich darauf kracht etwas gegen das Balkonfenster. Brian und Susan fahren herum. Walt ebenfalls. Susan: Oh mein Gott. Brian steht auf und geht zum Balkonfenster hinüber. Walt ebenso. Draußen vor der Tür liegt ein toter Vogel. Walt: Ist er tot? Brian Porter: Ja. Armer Kerl. Brian dreht sich ganz langsam zu Walt um und wirft ihm einen sichtlich misstrauischen, fast verängstigten Blick zu. Walt starrt auf den toten Vogel hinunter. Dann wirft er Brian einen Blick zu, wendet sich ab und geht zurück zu seinem Vogelbuch. Brian starrt ihm nach. Inselabschnitt Walt läuft immer noch durch den Dschungel und sucht nach Vincent. Irgendwo im Hintergrund plätschert Wasser. Walt: Vincent! Vincent! Doch nichts ist zu hören. Vincent bleibt verschwunden. Ganz in der Nähe raschelt es plötzlich im Gebüsch. Lautes Knurren klingt auf. Und das kommt nicht von einem Hund. Walt bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und reißt die Augen auf. Rückblick Es klopft an Michaels Apartmenttür in NEW YORK. Er öffnet. Brian Porter steht draußen im Flur. Michael starrt ihn fragend an. Brian starrt Michael an. Brian Porter: Michael Dawson? Michael: Ja, was kann ich für sie tun? Brian Porter: Ich bin Brian Porter. Michael: Susans Brian? Brian Porter: [Leise] Ja... Kann ich reinkommen? Ich muss.. mit Ihnen reden. Michael: Weiß Susan, dass Sie hier sind? Brian Porter: Sie ist gestern gestorben. [Michael erstarrt und verstummt. Brian nickt sachte. Ist sichtlich mitgenommen] Bitte? Michael: Äh... Brian tritt ein, und Michael schließt die Tür hinter ihm. Brian Porter: Sie äh.. sie hatte eine Blutkrankheit. Sie war nur eine Woche krank. Michael: Ich wusste nicht.. Ich-ich hab länger nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Setzen Sie sich. [Michael bietet ihm einen Stuhl an. Brian nickt. Michael geht, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen] Und Walt? Wie kommt er... Brian Porter: Es geht ihm gut. Er ist.. bei seiner Nanny, zuhause. Michael: [Überrascht] Was? Brian Porter: Ich meine, es geht ihm.. den Umständen entsprechend. Michael: Sie-Sie haben ihn zuhause gelassen, nachdem er gerade seine Mutter verloren hat? Brian Porter: Bevor sie starb… Susan… sagte sie mir, dass Sie das Sorgerecht haben sollen. Michael: Wie, bitte? Brian Porter: Sie dachte wohl - [Michael stemmt seine Hände in die Hüften, während er Brian fassungslos zuhört] Ich meine, da Sie ja sein Vater sind... Michael: Ich war neun Jahre lang nicht sein Vater. Brian Porter: Ja.. Das ist genau die Sache. [Sucht angespannt nach Worten] Ich hab Susan sehr geliebt, und ich.. ich war immer ehrlich mit ihr, aber.. sie wollte.. sie wollte ja nicht hören. Michael: Was hören? Brian Porter: Dass ich… ich wollte nie Vater sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie das geht. Michael: Wovon zum Teufel sprechen Sie? Sie haben ihn adoptiert! Brian Porter: Ja, ja, das hab ich weil sie es wollte… und-und ich wollte sie, und... [Brian reibt sich die Augen, dann holt er einen ziemlich dicken Umschlag aus seiner Tasche hervor] Hören Sie... hier sind zwei Tickets. Ein Hin- und Rückflug und ein One-Way Sydney-New York, und hier ist auch Geld für sonstige Reisekosten drin. Michael: Das hat sie nicht gesagt. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich das Sorgerecht bekomme. Das ist Ihre Idee. Brian Porter: Ich bin am Ende, okay? Verstehen Sie das nicht? Michael: Soll ich etwa Mitleid mit Ihnen haben?! Brian Porter: [Laut] Hey, ich habe gerade die Frau meines Lebens verloren. Ich kann nicht sein Vater sein. Er ist nicht mein Sohn! Michael packt Brian am Kragen und drückt ihn heftig gegen die Wand. Michael: Lügner! Du mieses Schwein! Wovon redest du eigentlich? Du bist der einzige Vater, den er kennt! Brian Porter: Da ist noch was anderes! Michael: Und das wäre?! Brian Porter: Es ist was mit ihm! Michael: Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du? Brian Porter: [Hat Schwierigkeiten, Worte zu finden] Es kommt vor, dass in seiner Gegenwart... Dinge passieren. Er ist irgendwie anders. Michaels Augen werden ganz weit. Inselabschnitt Vincents Leine liegt auf dem Boden im Dschungel. Michael: Hier ist was. [Er läuft zur Leine hinüber und hebt sie auf. Locke folgt ihm] Warum sollte er..? Locke nimmt die Leine. Plötzlich klingt Walts Stimme im Hintergrund auf. Ein ängstlicher Hilfeschrei. Walt: Hilfe! Bitte! Hilfe! Michael: Walt? Locke: Hier lang. Michael: Walt! Walt: Hilfe! Michael: Walt! Rückblick Walts Zuhause in Australien. Ein langer leerer Flur. An seinem Ende führt das Kindermädchen Michael ins Haus, zeigt ihm das Wohnzimmer. Kindermädchen: Walt kommt sicher jeden Moment aus der Schule. Sie gibt Michael etwas. Kindermädchen: Mr. Porter bat mich, Ihnen die zu geben. [Er nimmt es und sieht darauf hinunter] Persönliche Dinge von Susan. Michael: Oh, danke. Kindermädchen: Da ist noch etwas. Sie dreht sich um und öffnet eine Schranktür, holt eine kleine Holzkiste daraus hervor und hält sie Michael hin. Michael: Was-Was ist das? Kindermädchen: Etwas, das Walt haben sollte. [Michael nimmt ihr die Schachtel ab] Entschuldigen Sie mich. Sie geht davon und lässt Michael allein im langen Flur zurück. Michael starrt auf die Holzkiste herunter. Klappt sie auf und sieht hinein. Holt einen der Briefe darin heraus, dreht ihn um und betrachtet ihn. Im Hintergrund klappt eine Tür. Gleich darauf bellt ein Hund. Michael betrachtet weiter die Briefe und seufzt. Kindermädchen: [Im Hintergrund] Walt? Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Ja? Kindermädchen: [Im Hintergrund] Es ist jemand für dich da. Michael klappt die Kiste zu und macht sich langsam auf den Weg den Flur hinunter, auf seinen Sohn zu. Inselabschnitt In den Tiefen des Dschungels brüllt der Bär. Michael rennt so schnell er kann auf ihn zu. Walt: [Im Hintergrund] Dad! Hilfe! [Michael rennt schneller und schneller] Dad! [Der Bär brüllt und knurrt] Michael: Walt! Er erreicht eine Lichtung. Dort steht ein Eisbär hoch aufgerichtet vor einer eng zusammengedrückten Baumgruppe und versucht mit seiner Pfote etwas darin zu packen. Michael und Locke kommen näher. Entdecken den zu Tode verängstigten Walt zusammengekauert in dem ziemlich unstabilen Schutzplatz zwischen den Bäumen. Walt: Dad, hilfe, bitte! Hilfe! Ohne lange zu überlegen, stürzt Michael auf ihn zu. Michael: Hey, Wal -- Doch Locke packt ihn am Arm und hält ihn zurück, legt seine Hand auf Michaels Mund, damit er verstummt und nicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Bärs auf sie lenkt. Locke: Shhhhh. Walt: Dad! Locke: Kommen Sie, hier rauf. [Er beginnt, auf einen Baum zu klettern. Michael bleibt wie erstarrt stehen und starrt zu Walt hinüber] Kommen Sie! Michael reißt sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Walt zwischen den Bäumen, die ihn wie einen Käfig umgeben, drückt sie so weit wie möglich von den scharfen Klauen des Eisbären fort. Walt: Dad! [Er macht sich ganz klein und fängt an zu weinen] Dad... Rückblick Walts Zuhause in Australien. Walt fuchtelt Vincent mit einem gelben Tennisball vor der Nase herum, als Michael hereinkommt. Michael: Hi Walt. Walt: Wer sind Sie? Michael: Ich bin, äh... [Zögert kurz] Ich bin dein Vater. [Walt sagt kein Wort. Ungläubige Verwunderung spiegelt sich in seinem Gesicht. Michael macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu] Hey, äh, ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie sehr mir das Leid tut, was geschehen ist. Mit deiner Mom. Ich wollte dir sagen... Hey, wir haben uns sehr geliebt, als wir dich gekriegt haben. Walt: Wo ist Brian? Michael: Brian ist nicht hier. Ich bin hier, um dich mit zu mir zu nehmen. Walt: Ich werde nirgendwo hingehen mit Ihnen. Michael: Kuck mal-- kann ich? [Er legt die Holzkiste und den Umschlag mit Susans persönlichen Sachen auf einen Tisch neben Walt, tritt dann wieder zurück] Äh, ich weiß, dass das Ganze nur sehr schwer zu verstehen ist. Also Brian.. [Michael zögert kurz] Brian liebt dich wirklich sehr. Er würde gern, dass du bei ihm bleibst, aber es ist nicht seine Entscheidung. Es ist meine. Ich bin dein gesetzlicher Vertreter. Und es ist nicht so.. dass ihr beide keinen Kontakt mehr hättet. Er ruft dich an, er schreibt dir, er kommt dich besuchen, wenn er Zeit hat. Und außerdem.. hast du immer noch deinen Hund. Walt: Aber Vincent gehört nicht mir. Er gehört Brian. Michael: [Ohne zu zögern] Brian hat ihn dir geschenkt. Es wird still zwischen den beiden, während sie sich prüfend aus sicherer Entfernung mustern. Inselabschnitt Walt macht sich in seinem Versteck so klein wie möglich, während der Eisbär wütend versucht, an ihn heranzukommen. Er knurrt und faucht und brüllt. Walt: [Weinend] Dad... Michael: [Im Hintergrund] Hey, Walt! Walt: Dad! Dad! Dad, wo bist du? Hoch über dem Eisbären balancieren Michael und Locke über einen querliegenden Ast auf Walts Versteck zu. Michael: Bleib ruhig! Unter ihnen brüllt der Bär. Michael rutscht aus. Noch ehe er den Halt verlieren kann, fährt Locke herum und packt ihn, hält ihn fest. Michael sieht Locke an, nachdem er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt hat. Michael: Okay. Weiter, weiter, weiter. [Sie balancieren weiter. Unter ihnen tobt der Eisbär] Hey, Walt, bleib ruhig! Ich bin gleich da! [Der Eisbär schlägt so heftig gegen die Stämme, das eine Staubwolke auf Walt niedergeht] Walt: Dad! Michael: Bin gleich bei dir. Walt: Dad! Michael: Walt. [Michael ist nun direkt über Walt in den Bäumen. Er dreht sich zu Locke um] Geben Sie mir das Messer. [Locke wirft es ihm zu] Walt. [Michael lässt es zu Walt herunterfallen] Wenn er dir zu nahe kommt, benutze es. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Michael. Er wirft Michael lange stabile wie Seile aussehende Wurzelgeflechte zu. Michael bindet sie sich um die Taille, während Locke das andere Ende festhält. Michael seilt sich zu Walt hinunter ab. Michael: Bleib wo du bist! [Der Eisbär brüllt. Walt sticht mit dem Messer auf seine Pranke ein. Der Eisbär jault auf. Michael ist unten angekommen und reißt Walt fest in seine Arme] Pass auf. Komm her. Walt: Dad! Michael: Hey? Walt: Ja? Michael: Geht's dir gut? Walt: Ja. Michael: Geht's dir gut? Er späht zwischen den Baumstämmen hindurch, kann den Eisbären nirgendwo mehr sehen. Rasch macht er die Wurzeln von sich los und schnürt sie um Walts Taille fest. Walt: Ja. Michael: Okay. Egal was passiert, du wirst dich hier dran festhalten, verstanden? Walt: Ja. Michael: Fest! Walt: Was ist mit dir? Michael: Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich komme gleich nach dir, okay? Walt: Okay. Michael: Halt dich fest! [Zu Locke nach oben] Okay, Locke! Jetzt! [Locke fängt an, das Wurzelseil nach oben zu ziehen] Ziehen Sie! [Walt wird nach oben gezogen] Ziehen Sie ihn hoch, Locke! Während Walt sicher oben ankommt, geht der Bär auf Michael los. Michael sticht mit dem Messer auf ihn. Der Bär brüllt auf und verzieht sich. Dann klettert auch Michael nach oben. Kaum angekommen, zieht er Walt in seine Arme. Michael: Komm her. Walt: Es tut mir Leid. Tut mir Leid, dass ich... Michael: Nein nein nein, ist.. ist in Ordnung. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Walt: Aber Vincent – er ist wieder weggelaufen. Locke: Er hat schon einmal.. zu dir zurückgefunden, Walt. Er wird dich wieder finden. SCHNITT. Die Höhlen bei Nacht. Walt sitzt an ein Wrackteil gelehnt vor dem Feuer und stochert mit einem Stock in der Glut herum. Michael kommt zu ihm und setzt sich neben ihn. Michael: Hey. Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich. [Er macht seine Tasche auf und holt die Holzkiste daraus hervor] Du hast doch gesagt, dass du Bilder magst. [Er gibt Walt die kleine Kiste] Walt: Was ist das? Michael: Tja.. [Walt klappt die Kiste auf] Alle Briefe und alle Karten, die ich dir in den letzten acht Jahren geschickt habe. Walt: Du hast mir geschrieben? Michael: [Nickt] Mhm. Walt: Die hab ich nie gesehen. Hatte meine Mom die? [Er sieht Michael an. Der sagt nichts. Walt sieht wieder auf die Briefe herunter] Wieso hat sie sie mir nicht gegeben? Michael: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber weggeworfen hat sie sie auch nicht. Das bedeutet, dass sie irgendwie doch wollte, dass du sie bekommst. Walt: Also, du hast die gezeichnet? Michael: Nur für dich. [Michael greift in die Kiste und holt eine Karte hervor] Die zum Beispiel, die war zu deinem zweiten Geburtstag. [Es ist die Karte von dem Mann im Krankenhausbett] Walt: Ein Pinguin ... mit einem Sonnenbrand? wirft Michael einen Blick zu Das ist echt dumm. Michael: Ja ich weiß, das habe ich auch gesagt. Walt lacht. SCHNITT. Charlie sitzt allein in einer Ecke der Höhlen und liest Claires Tagebuch. Er zwirbelt eine Strähne seines Haares zwischen den Fingern während seine Augen über die Zeilen gleiten. Lächelt. Blättert um und liest weiter. Und dann plötzlich erstirbt sein Lächeln. Er hebt den Blick und sieht um sich, deutlich alarmiert. Charlie: Jack! SCHNITT. Jack und Sayid sitzen an einem kleinen Feuer und unterhalten sich. Charlie kommt auf sie zugerannt. Charlie: Sayid, ihr müsst euch das anhören. Jack: Was ist das? Charlie: Das gehört Claire - ihr Tagebuch. Sayid: Du liest ihr Tagebuch? Charlie: [Unterbricht ihn] Ja ich weiß, ich bin menschlicher Abschaum. Jetzt hört euch das an. [Er beginnt zu lesen] "Ich hatte wieder diesen Traum. Ich bin auf dem schwarzen Felsen und komme nicht weg. Ich versuche es, aber sie lassen mich nicht." Sayid: Schwarzer Felsen? Jack: Das sind nur Träume, Charlie. Charlie: Nein, Sayid hat auch schon davon gesprochen. Jack wirft Sayid einen Blick zu. Sayid: Die Französin sagte etwas über ihr Team, das vom schwarzen Felsen zurückgekommen wäre. [Er denkt kurz darüber nach] Das Dreieck auf der Karte. Vielleicht ist es das Dreieck auf der Karte. Charlie: Vielleicht haben sie Claire dorthin gebracht. Vielleicht ist sie dort. Jack: Vielleicht... Charlie, wir alle wollen Claire wiederfinden. Aber es ist absolut sinnlos mitten in der Nacht durch den Dschungel zu ziehen. Charlie senkt enttäuscht den Kopf. SCHNITT. Boone und Locke streifen mitten in der Nacht durch den Dschungel. Locke bläst in die kleine Pfeife, die er kurz nach der Ankunft auf der Insel geschnitzt hatte. Sie sind auf der Suche nach Vincent. Langsam gehen sie weiter, lauschen auf jegliches etwaige Geräusch. Boone: Ich glaube die Pfeife funktioniert nicht, John. Locke: Du kannst nicht alles hören, Boone. Je früher du das lernst, desto besser. Sie bleiben stehen, und wieder bläst Loche in die Pfeife. Irgendwo im Gebüsch raschelt es. Sie wenden sich nach rechts. Und starren gebannt. Irgendetwas ist da. Boone: DAS hab ich gehört. [Locke bleibt ganz still, während er angespannt in die Dunkelheit starrt] Vincent? [Keine Antwort] Vincent, bist du das? [Immer noch keine Antwort. Ohne den Blick vom finsteren Gebüsch zu wenden, zückt Locke sein Messer] Vincent! Wieder raschelt es in den Büschen. Boone und Locke stehen ganz still und starren mit großen Augen in die Dunkelheit. Locke packt sein Messer fester. Es raschelt, kommt immer näher. Irgendwas bewegt sich da zwischen den Büschen. Boone starrt auf die Büsche. Lockes Augen werden ganz weit. Jemand tritt aus den Büschen heraus. Klein und verängstigt, müde erschöpft und schmutzig. Locke: Claire? ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1